Wartool
Individual Maser War Tool, Class Gamma, Series 75 Used as a personal weapon for the Terran soldier of the Seventh Era, the Wartool is a cigar-shaped maser cannon approximately 2 meters long and 400 mm in diameter. It utilizes antigravity waves to seemingly reduce its mass so that it handles as if it was made of cardboard, whlie when the antigrav system is not functioning it masses approximately 100 kg and is impossible to lift. The series 75 Wartool has three targeting modes and five firing modes (aside from "safe"). Targetting Modes The targetting modes are Manual, Semi-Automatic, and Automatic. In Manual mode, the user aims the weapon using an external sensor module (usually a Halo XT sensor device), or, in the event when one is not availible, using the flat targetting screen that provides some basic information about the target, such as its distance. The user then sets the weapon to the required firing mode, beam frequency and intensity, and then pulls the trigger. In semi-automatic mode the user is wired-up to the Wartool and can aim it using his mind. When the user gauges his target and gives the mental command, the Wartool's antigrav systems instantly spring it so that it is aimed perfectly at the target. All the user needs to do is to set the firing mode and beam intensity and frequency (or he could do that beforehand) and pull the trigger. On fully automatic mode the antigrav modules are fully engaged, and the weapon is not hand held but simply hovers near the user's shoulder. This mode strains the antigrav modules significantly, and deplete the batteries much faster than the other modes. The user, wired up to the weapon, gives a mental command and the weapon spring-aims itself onto the target while simultaneously setting itself to the wanted firing mode, frequency and intensity (according to the user's whim), and then firing by itself. Essentially, the user simply wants a target destroyed, and it is destroyed within 0.1 seconds (the typical delay, asuming the weapon moves 45 degrees, changes settings, and fires). The primary disadvantage to this mode is, again, the strain on the weapon, as well as reduced safety, since the weapon is dependant solely on mental commands to operate, and an undisciplined soldier might trigger it accidentally (although it has to be ONE HELL of an undisciplined soldier). Firing Modes Firing modes: Single, Burst, Automatic, Continuous, Comm. In Single mode the wartool releases a single maser pulse that lasts 1/10000th of a second. In Burst mode the wartool releases anywhere from 2 to 6 rapid-sucession pulses (programmable), in intervals from 1 in 1/800th second to 1 in 1/5th seconds (also programmable). Automatic mode is just what it seems, a very rapid, non stopping succession of pulses with a rate of fire ranging from 800 to 5 pulses per second. Faster ROFs are possible but are meaningless, that's why the setting don't reach them (you could simply use continuous mode). Continuous mode fires a continous beam. This mode is usually used to burry through hard substances and such, and is usually very unneccessary in combat. It also heats up the weapon extremely quickly, so, using a reasonable intensity setting, after 10 seconds the barrel will become white hot, and in 20 seconds the weapon is dead. In Comm mode the wartool, combined with automatic targetting, can be used as a communication tool that sends encrypted high-powered messages to far away targets, up to targets in high orbit. Power The maser weapon is extremely powerful, on maximum setting each pulse is rated at 800 megajoules of power. Since each pulse is 10 thousandth's seconds long, you can see that in continuous mode the weapon can reach a mind-boggling output of 8 terrawatt, a small-mountain rearranging yield. However, a limiter is installed on each wartool that severely limit the poewr that can be used in continuous beam mode. The reasons for these are as follows: if you use the wartool in continous mode on maximal power, there's a 50% chance it will blow up in your face. If it doesn't, the cold fusion battery is dead within 5 seconds. A soldier usually carries only one spare battery besides the one inside the wartool, so using the weapon to its maximum potential is extremely unwise. But the main reason is that the beam, even though it's extremely focused, will superheat the surrounding atmosphere as soon as it is activated, killing the user. Each battery, as seen above, is enough for an overall 40 terrajouls of fire. In a pitch, a battery can also double as a grenade, releasing these 40 terrajouls all at once in all directions. Of course, you usually would NOT want to do that. The cases when the need for such a useage of the battery over the centuries arose, can be counted on one hand. It should be noted that the maser system and antigrav system feed off completely different batteries. The antigrav battery is irremovable, and is instead rechargeable. If an antigrav battery gives in during field operations, and a powerful mobile generator is unavailible to recharge it, the weapon becomes a useless 100 kg pile of hightech junk. But unless the user is always walking around and firing in automatic targetting mode, that should never happen over short to medium time periods. Return to Technology